Talk:Super Saiyan 3
broly vs super saiyan 3 it should be noted broly was not in the manga and his power wolud rival ssj3 in movie 10 even if they were equal broly would provel due to power increase and ssj3s would decrease Not true at all, that was never stated and is completely inaccurateSSJGoku93 22:21, 22 September 2008 (UTC). i c wat umean but lookn at his strength in his 2 movies u would definetly have to say he was in leauge with super saiyan 3 even if he wasnt he would eventually overwhelm him due to his power endlessly rising and his decreasing :A character's strength cannot be gauged by "looking at their strength". Vegeta's power-ups and techniques in the beginning of Dragon Ball Z look just as elaborate as Super Saiyan 3 Goku's at the end of the series. The only way we know one is stronger than the other is by referring to the outcomes of battles, power levels and transformations. Since there isn't really a common reference with which we can compare Broly and a Super Saiyan 3, anything we'd write would be pure speculation. -- 02:41, 23 September 2008 (UTC) true but broly dominateded a ssj2 without taking any damage remember second coming happend around the time goku knew ssj3 so did bio broly and wat r utalking about no one ever thought vegtea was that strong plus in bio broly in hell goku needs pikkons assistance to go fight broly in the end and look at wat killed broly i understand wat u mean but in a true estimate broly cant be compared with others because he has no limt hes dangerous enough to be a match for omaga shenron we dont know but taking 3 super kamehamehas and the sun with an energy blast to kill him should really say somthing plus brolys power rises ssj3s decreases For one, better grammar would be nice, and two, NOTHING was every shown comparing SSJ3 to LSSJ Broly... so enough with trying to argue about putting it on there, as Nonoitall said, it will only be pure speculation. SSJGoku93 20:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :@anon :I never said that anyone thought normal Vegeta was as strong as SS3 Goku; I just said that his power (and that of many other characters) was made to appear just as elaborate as SS3 Goku's (or heck, how about SS4 Gogeta's). Dragon Ball Z would have been pretty boring otherwise. The spectacularity of a battle is not a reliable indication of the strength of its participants. Because of this, and many other examples, we can't base our estimates on how strong the characters and their techniques "look". All that we really know about Broly and an SS3, is that they were both stronger than an SS2. There's no common point of reference we can use to determine which is stronger. -- 21:07, 23 September 2008 (UTC) for one I SAID BROLY MIGTH BE STRONGER AND DONT GET SMART WITH ME *offensive remark removed by nonoitall* dont worry NONOITALL iwasnt talking to u i was talking to that fag who butted in on our conversation How exactly will you "woop ur ass" over the internet? Please refrain from personal attacks. Also, just out of curiosity here, is there a canon source for Broly's power always at a constant increase? :@anon :Regardless of who you were talking to, it is not appropriate to speak that way to anyone on the wiki. If you have some relevant insight to add to the discussion, please add it. If not, you needn't and shouldn't say a thing. (That goes for all the participants in this discussion.) Flinging insults and taunting each other accomplishes absolutely nothing. As yet, I haven't seen any point that can overcome the fact that there is no means for a comparison between Broly and an SS3, so does anyone have anything further to add, or can we call this matter settled? -- 05:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) yea ill call it settled but tell that sissie brolys power does increase and there is a source movie 8 If you were talking to me anon then you need to watch your attitude my friend. Talk pages are to do just that, TALK. It's hilarious how people get all mad and make threats like that over the internet... But, yes, Broly's power did increase after his near death against Goku. However, there is no apparent way to compare Broly in 2nd Coming to SSJ3 Goku. What we do know is that they are both more powerful than Super Saiyan 2, but we have never seen a Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 battle, we don't know how badly the SSJ2 would lose. SSJGoku93 20:54, 24 September 2008 (UTC) one question ssj goku how old r u :Quote: If you have some relevant insight to add to the discussion, please add it. If not, you needn't and shouldn't say a thing. :This page is for discussing changes to the Super Saiyan 3 article, not the ages of the wiki's editors. -- 06:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) 15... but that is not important, we are here to discuss Super Saiyan 3 not personal information. SSJGoku93 20:40, 25 September 2008 (UTC) wow u would think at that age you would have somthing better to do with your life...but thats not important any opinions on broly vs bio broly? Bio Broly didn't seem as strong, but all he would have to do is touch regular Broly with the goo to instantly kill him, or anything else. Also, please refrain from personal attacks and people's ages. After all, your statement there could be turned back on yourself. -Ridureyu Anon your are pretty darn arrogant and rude, what are you like 9-10? The common age on this sites 13-18 so yea watch what you say. It's no wonder your grammar is so terrible and you get all pissy because your wrong. Oh yeah, "I have nothing better to do with my life", like football, friends, family, school and other things don't keep me busy right? So enough with the childish personal attacks, this is about Super Saiyan 3, not the personal lives of others. SSJGoku93 01:04, 26 September 2008 (UTC) 27. I was a moderator way back when on planetnamek.com. Fell back into the fandom after buying Tenkaichi 3. -Ridureyu Wait so your 27 Ridureyu? And Broly was far more powerful then Bio-Broly. SSJGoku93 01:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I was a fan when Saban was still dubbing it. And I'd think Broly is more powerful than Bio-Broly, but the bio-sludge is pretty much an instant kill on anything, kind of like the Devilmite Beam on something evil, the Destructo Disc on everything but Cell, or whatever Dabura spits on. -Ridureyu Cool man at least some one else who might understand why these "little kid" editors are so darn annoying. But yea, I can see what you mean. But, SSJ Goten and Trunks where able to dodge most of his sludge, so I have no doubt that any of the main cast would have trouble dodging him. I'm guessing Bio-Broly was probably around the same power as his SSJ form or even a bit weaker. SSJGoku93 01:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but Broly is more likely to blindly rush at Bio-Broly and grapple him, which would go to his disadvantage. I agree that he seemed a lot stronger, though. -Ridureyu